Behind blue eyes
by Ryulane
Summary: Sark betrinkt sich in einer Bar und eine unbekannte Frau beobachtet ihn aus der Ich-Perspektive. One-Shot


_Disclaimer: Mir gehört Alias nicht, ok? Wenn es so wäre, würde die Folge wohl nur noch aus Sark bestehen. -- Ich glaube es ist also ganz gut so._

_Anm. d Autorin: Tjoa.. das hier basiert auf nem komischen Traum, den ich neulich hatte. Allerdings endete er damit, dass ich erschossen wurde. g Also.. nya.. ich widme sie all den Sark-Fans da draußen. Für all diejenigen, die es nicht wissen, das englische ‚blue' kann man zwar als ‚blau' übersetzen, was ja auch gut auf Sarks Augenfarbe passt, allerdings bedeutet es auch ‚traurig'._

Behind blue eyes By Luana Hime 

Es war ein typischer Freitagabend in meiner Lieblingsbar. Wie immer versuchte ich mich mit Hilfe einiger Drinks fon einem harten Arbeitstag in der Bank zu erholen. Ich war scheinbar nicht die Einzige, die auf diese Idee gekommen war, da mir ein kurzer Rundumblick viele bekannte Gesichter zeigte. Die Luft war ziemlich stickig, doch das war ich inzwischen schon so sehr gewohnt, dass mir eher der frische Sauerstof auffiel, der hereinströmte, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ein junger Mann trat ein, der vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter als ich zu sein schien. Als er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr, sah er sich um und für einen Augenblick trafen sich unsere Blicke.

Ich weiß nicht genau, was es war, aber irgendetwas an ihm faszinierte mich. Das Whiskeyglas, das ich zum Trinken angehoben hatte, lag teilnahmslos an meinen Lippen. Wer war dieser Mann, der in solch einem jungen Alter einen kaltherzigen Blick auf seinem Gesicht trug? Als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich nur noch auf einen leeren Fleck starrte, wandte ich meinen Kopf zur Theke und entdeckte ihn schließlich auf einem Barhocker. Der Barkeeper, ein guter Freund von mir, reichte ihm ein Glas mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit, höchstwahrscheinlich etwas hochprozentigem. Er leerte es in einem Zug und bestellte sofort ein weiteres. Also war er wohl auch einer derjenigen, die einfach mal abschalten wollten.

Während er so dasaß, hatte ich eine gute Gelegenheit, ihn genauer zu betrachten. Er war groß, etwa 1,80 m und war – so weit ich das erkennen konnte – sehr schlank. Seine dunkelblonden Haare waren etwas gestylt, so dass sie nach oben standen. Er leerte einen Drink nach dem anderen und stützte seinen Kopf mit einer Hand ab, deren Finger langsam und gleichmäßig seine Stirn massierten. Ich musste unweigerlich grinsen. Dieser Kerl wollte sich also ernsthaft und absichtlich betrinken. Ich trank meinen Whiskey aus und ging zu ihm. Mit einem „Harter Tag?" setzte ich m ich auf den Hocker neben ihm. Der Dunkelblonde sah langsam auf und musterte mich mit gehobenen Augenbrauen von Kopf bis Fuß. Seine wundervoll tiefblauen Augen zitterten leicht und waren glasig, was eindeut an den zehn – ja, ich hatte sie gezählt, Drinks lag, die nun leer vor ihm standen.

„Kann man so sagen.." murmelte er schließlich und starrte wieder auf die Theke. Ich bestellte zwei Biere und setzte eines vor ihm ab. Mit der anderen Hand schob ich die Drinkgläser beiseite. „Da bist du nicht der Einzige." Ich lächelte ihn kurz an und trank einen Schluck. Zwar merkte ich, dass der Alkohol in meinem Blut etwas Einfluss auf mich hatte, jedoch ging es mir um einiges besser als ihm. Seine Hand, die das Bierglas hielt, zitterte. Er leerte das Glas und stellte es mit einem leisen Keuchen ab. Okay, vielleicht hätte ich ihm das Bier doch nicht ausgeben wollen.

Ganz langsam und unsicher rutschte er von dem Hocker und schob dem Barkeeper eine 50 Dollarnote hin. Dann sah er mich an und in diesem Moment regte sich etwas tief in mir. Ich fragte mich, was wohl hinter diesen blauen Augen verborgen lag, dass ihn so eisig dreinschauen ließ. Er tat mir leid, da ich das Gefühl einfach nicht loswurde, dass er irgendwie traurig und einsam war. Der Mann nickte mir zu und murmelte ein „Danke für das Bier.", ehe er in Richtung Ausgang torkelte.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich reagierte und aufstand. „Tom, setz es auf meine Liste!" rief ich dem Barkeeper zu und folgte dem Betrunkenen, der es gerademal zur Tür herausgeschafft hatte und sich draußen an der Wand abstützend vorwärts bewegte. Ich lief zu ihm. „Hey, warte mal!"

Der Blonde starrte den Boden an und blinzelte einige Male. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er sich fragte, warum sich der Boden plötzlich drehte. Also nahm ich seinen Arm und legte ihn mir vorsichtig um die Schulter. „Du kannst doch in deinem Zustand hier nicht rumlaufen! Weißt du nicht, dass die Gegend für seine Gangs berüchtigt ist? Die würden diech ausrauben und kalt machen." Das entlockte ihm ein seltsam raues Lachen, war er jedoch sofort bereute und sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Schläfe rieb. „Ich bringe dich zu mir nach Hause, ja? Das ist hier gleich um die Ecke." Ich bemühte mich, langsam zu sprechen, damit er mich auch wirklich verstand. „Dort mach ich dir erstmal einen Kaffee, damit du mal wieder 'nen klaren Kopf bekommst." Er stolperte unsicher neben mir her. „Naja, so besoffen wie du bist, hast du eh keine andere Wahl."

Es war mehr als untypisch für mich, dass ich mir Gedanken um einen Fremden machte, aber .. ein Blick auf ihn erweichte mein Herz schlagartig. Ich wusste nicht, was er heute durchgemacht hatte und eigentlich wollte ich es auch nicht wissen, also lief ich einfach weiter.

Als wir schließlich vor dem Haus, in dem meine Mietwohnung lag, angekommen waren, stieß er mich urplötzlich von sich. Er drehte sich weg, fiel auf die Knie und übergab sich auf dem Asphalt. Ich schloss eilig die Tür auf und öffnete sie weit, dann ging ich neben ihm in die Hocke. Während er noch immer dabei war, seinen Mageninhalt zu leeren, streichelte ich beruhigend seinen Rücken. Es war wie ein Reflex.

Als die Würgegeräusche vergklungen waren, hievte ich mir wieder seinen Arm um den Hals und zog ihn vorsichtig hoch. Er wehrte sich nicht, als ich ihn die Treppe hinauf bugsierte und meine Apartmenttür aufschloss. Wir beide stolperten hinein und ich kickte die Tür mit  meinem Fuß, so dass sie ins Schloss fiel. Daraufhin führte ich ihn in mein Badezimmer und setzte ihn vorsichtig auf dem Wannenrand ab. „Du kannst dich hier waschen. Ich mach dir währenddessen einen Kaffee." Als er mich in diesem Augenblick ansah, konnte ich nicht anders und musste lächeln. Obwohl er mit seinem extrem blassen Gesicht, das vor Schweiß glänzte, nicht gerade gesund aussah, war da wieder irgendetwas an ihm, das in mir einfach ‚klick' machte.

Ich begab mich rasch in die Küche und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein. Dann eilte ich durch den Flur in mein Schlafzimmer, um mir etwas gemütlicheres anzuziehen, solange er noch im Bad war. Immerhin wollte ich nicht unbedingt vor einem Fremden einen Striptease hinlegen. Ich schlüpfte schnell aus meinem schwarzen Rock und knöpfte die weiße Bluse auf, die Pflichtbekleidung in der Bank, in der ich arbeitete, waren. Ich kickte meine Schuhe in die Ecke und legte die Kleidung beiseite. Als ich gerade nach einem simplen T-Shirt greifen wollte, fühlte ich plötzlich eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter.

Ich fuhr herum, nur um die Lippen des Fremden auf meinen zu spüren. Zu geschockt um zu reagieren, stand ich einfach reglos da, bis er sich von mir löste und wir beide nach Luft schnappten. Eine Hand hatte er an meiner Hüfte liegen und mit der anderen kraulte er sanft meine Nackenhaare. Unsere Gesichter waren Milimenter voneinander entfernt und sein Atem streifte meine Wange. Jetzt, da er kaum noch Alkohol intus und sich gewaschen hatte, sah er viel besser aus. Das Mondlicht, welches durch das Fenster hereinströmte, verlieh seinen Augen einen betörenden Glanz und ich verlor mich geradezu in ihnen.

Dann, wie auf Kommando, schlang ich meine Arme um dseinen Hals und er zog mich an sich. Unsere Lippen trafen sich in einem feurigen Kuss und ich schmiegte mich an ihn. Er strich meine brustlangen Haare über die Schulter und machte sich an meinem Hals zu schaffen, während ich nach seinem Shirt griff und es ihm über den Kopf zog. Meine Finger glitten über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper, dann über seinen Bauch. Er hisste leise und lehte sich leicht zurück. Seine Arme ließ er schlaff neben seinem Körper hängen, als ich seinen Gürtel öffnete und seine Hose über die schlanke Hüfte schob, so dass sie nach unten fiel.

Dann stürzten wir uns geradezu aufeinander und rissen uns gegenseitig die restliche Kleidung vom Leib. Im nächsten Moment leag ich mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett und er lag über mir. Ich spürte ihn in mir, seine Hände an meinem Körper und seine Lippen an meinem Hals. Alles war still, bis auf unser schweres Atmen und das regelmäßige Schlagen seiner Hüfte gegen meine Oberschenkel. Mir wurde heiß und alles verschwamm vor meiner Sicht. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und ich fühlte die Stirn des Mannes an meiner und seinen Atem auf meinen Lippen.

Er ließ sich schließlich auf mich fallen, genauso atemlos wie ich. Ich starrte über seine Schulter hinweg die Decke an, bis er sich von mir herunterrollte und neben mir liegen blieb. Ich drehte mich müde zu ihm und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Das letzte, was ich sah, war der Vollmond, der seiner blassen Haut einen silbrigen Schimmer verlieh. Dann schlief ich ein.

Es war nicht das Sonnenlicht oder der leichte Wind, der durch das Fenster hereinkam, was mich weckte. Vielmehr war es die fehlende Wärme. Als ich ein leises Rascheln hörte und meine Finger über das Bettlaken glitten, seufzte ich und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Der Mann war gerade dabei, sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, als sich unsere Blickte trafen. Ich wurde schlagartig an gestern Abend erinnert. Er erstarrte kurz, dann ging er ohne ein Wort in Richtung Tür.

„Hey.." murmelte ich müde und er sah mich über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Er wandte für einige Sekunden seinen Kopf ab und als er mich wieder anblickte, stockte mir der Atem. Er lächelte auf eine entspannte Art, die sogar seine sonst so kalten Augen erreichte.

„Julian." Antwortete er dann. „Julian Sark." Ich grinste „Ich bin jeden Freitag dort." und vergrub meinen Kopf im Kissen. Einige Sekunden später fiel die Tür ins Schloss und ich seufzte, wohl wissend, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen würde.


End file.
